Pacman's Dream
by roymcgeeters
Summary: Pacman eats too much one kight and something go down in te realm of naghutinees
1. Chapter 1

PacMan's Dream

Story Byx: roymcgeeters

Chapter 1 pacdots

Pacman was just getting raedy for bed. But one thing. He was starving! Whoa! He whent into the reafigarator and one thing….. all ther wher was pacdots! Pacman loves pacdots. He could eat 999,999 of them and he would still eat them! Chomp! He ate all of the pacdots. He saved some for Ms. Pacman, But he couldn't! So he ate _**ALL **_the pacdots! He whent back to into bed. That nhight, pacman had a dream! In his dream he woke up and found himself on a space ship.

Chapter 2 Pacman's dream begins

Pacman got out of bed and found a giant block of chese. Pacman slamed the door and locked it so no one woud here it scream. He quikly ate a power pellet and chomp! Pacman chomped the giant block of chese. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Soniiiiiiiiiiic! Who's sonic? Pcman thout. Sonic came into ship and he was shoked! What is that thing? Sonic said.

Chapter 3 Training

Pacman got oof giant chese and walked near sonic. When pacman walked near sonic he said hmmhmmhmmhmm? "Your look usefull"! Then Sonic said "Join us on our super hero team of raging righteousness" Said psonic. Pacman couldn't dicied what to chose. But he chose to anyway. Than Sonic said "All right, lets get started". As sonic called for tails, the jiant block of chese interdused himself. "Hi there!" I'm Spongebob, whol/are = you? Pacman took a bow. This is cool, yet creepy, see ya said spongebob walking away. Pacman silently vowed to murdur him in sleep. Where ready! Sonic said. Pacman came out side, but ready for what? Ready for traning? Sonic said.l Just choose a level. Easy, medium, and hard. Pacman thout of all of the eadvenchers he's been on. Pacman chosed hard. He did every singl one of the hard mishons, exsped one. It's time for real baaaaatelllllll!

Cahpter 4 Pacman-vs-Sanic

It's time for some real combat! Said sonic. It's either you fhigt me, or you can leave. Pacman couldn't dicied. If you can't dicied, I'm going to give you a challenge. It is either you or ur lief at this point. Said sonic. Get me a soda, no diet cococolas said pacman. Pacman did something funny. Then, BANG! Pacman banged the soda machine and then badingdinggring! A can of soda came out. Sonic tried it. This is diet dr kelp. Said sonic. Its battelin time! They got ready for the macht I'll be your refory. Said spongebob beagin! Make a move sonic said. Pacman jumped in the air. Sonic quikly grabed pacman. He thruew him in the air and kiked him near the ship. Pacman got up and used the rev roll. Sonic used his super speed to dizzy pacman… but pacman had a trick up his sleave. Pacman charged and whent in a circle. He whent closer and closer to sonic. Soon sonic was standing on nothingness. Sonic fell into a hole! Whoa! Pacman butt bounced on sonic. Sonic got ready for a real strong attak. Sonic grabed a ring and turned into a ball. Pacman did rev roll agan. Pacman doged the attak. Ibout your going to survive my next attack. Said Sonic. Emrald's. Spongebob took the emrelds and threw them at sonic. Sonic cagth them, and turned into super sonic! His hair got more spikey, and he turned yellow and powerfulk. Sonic did chaos blast. Everywhere was a powerful blast that whould destroy anything. Pacman got hit! Pacman survived. Sonic did chaos control! Pacman was in slow movement. Sonic hit pacman many times. When it whore oof, pacman did the most powerful rev roll. Sonic charged into pacman. They wer pushing echuthur. And then, boom! A bom showed up. Go,go,go! Said a voice. Badness wus about to insue…..


	2. Chapter 2: The fial Cahpturs

Pacman's Dream

By: roymcgeeters

And so we lef oof from the last time. Grab youre pocorn kiddies! Whoa! Here we go again!

Chapter 5: Mishon: Guard the emrelds

Not you again! Said sonic. Not you again, ohhh I'm so scared. Said the voice. It was Sonic's arch nemesis, Dr. Purfeser evil die. I'm hear for the emralds. Or ther _**will**_ be dier consiqencis. Said Dr. Purfeser evil die. Never! Said Sonic. I wa… I see you have company. He is quite yellow and intresting. I'll kill him first. Said Dr. Purfeser evil deadly die. Dr. Purfeser evil deadly die turned into a ball, and rolled to pacman. Pacman knew just what to do. Pacman ate as many pacdots as he could. He charged up his power and did a super pacdot throw. Nothing happened. Them, PUNCH! Knuckles showed up. That dose it. Said Eggman, virase, Dark Bate. Atak! Spongebob VS Eggman! Tails VS Dark Bate, Knuckles VS Mastermind, Pacman VS Virs, and Sonic VS Dr. Purfesur Evil Deadly Die! This is some intense action with hot heat and shaky situations! Spongebob used water to destroy Eggman's robots. Eggman, puts a cage on the top of Spongebob. Spongebob was traped. Tails kept on sliceing dark Bate with his sharp, sharp tail. Dark Bate knoked out Tails. He didn't make It either. Knuckles won easily! Pacman didn't know what to do. Then he had an idea. Pacman ate 999,999 pacdots and BOOMM! Phntumvirus was defated. Pacman and knuckles helped out Sonic. Hold on, Hold on, Hold on, Hold on. Said Knuckles. Whers Cortex? Hes out. Said Dr. Cortex came out of the ship. Knuckles wegged Cortex. We gotta gard the chaos emrelds! Said Sonic. Time for a real ba… Said Dr. Perfesur Evil Deadly Die as Pacman, Sonic, and Knuckles ataked him. Ya wanna fhigt dirty, eh? Said Dr. Perfeser Evil Deadly Die. Dr. Perfeser Evil Deadly Die hit Sonic along with the emrelds. Got em! Said Dr. Perfeser Evil Deadly Die. He threw them in a mechen and then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha H HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Said Dr. Perfeser Evil Deadly Die. A Giant green frog monster that's 2in to Sonic and Pacman Appered.

Chapter 6: The Battle

Wow, Im impressed, 1 thing…. I never lose. Said Sonic. Well come on now let's fight! Said Eggman. No! Said Dr. Perfeser Evil Deadly Die. New Mishon, broh! Find the master emreld for conqest of puny sitisens. Bring it on! Said Sonic. The green frog monster grew sorwods from its hands. And then, slice! Ahhhhhh! Screamed Sonic. The sorwod sliced Sonic's Stoch. Pacman ran to Sonic. Sonic got up. I never give up I'll neverlose to you! Said Sonic. Pacman was doing another rev roll. Tails, get me a ring said Sonic. Catch said Tails. Sonic heled him self, but barly. Let's go! The monster frog sauce kicked the dirst. Sand Storm! Screamed Sonic. Pacman did a super pacdot throw to stop the storm. The monster sumened a wizard. Look out! Said Sonic. Pacman and sonic doged the atak. Pacman buttbounced on the monsters toe. Sonic had an idea. Keep on doin that! Said Sonic. To late! Said Eggman. Eggman had the Master emrelds, and wked it at Kuckles. Knuckles was traped. Hear boy. Said Eggman. The moster ate the master emrald. The moster was a god! The moster lifted Sonic and Pacman. Soon, Pacman and Sonic wher in deep pain. Pacman did the rev roll. He was free! Sonic used his speed to free himse;f. The moster couldn't take it! The monster took the sword and sliced it threw Sonic's head ouch. He said. Are you alright?! Ylled Pacman. I can still beat him if I try my hardesest. Pacman got mad at the god monster frog. He noticed that the sound sowrd was attached to him. Pacman tore the sowrd from the hand and sliced his arm, but it didn't work, he had another in his back pocket! Pacman was out of ideas. When BaDin! Pacman had an did that wired thing when he was getting the soada. The emralds came all over the floor! Hooray! Good job! Said Sonic with the sword still in his face. The emralds almost hit pacman then the master emrald sqased him and woke up. He promised to never eat midnight saks agan and whent to sleep.

Chapter 7: Regret Pacman's biggest regret in life was that he never got to murdur giant chese in his sleep.

The End


End file.
